Any Sadness That Comes
by sassyprincess
Summary: When Theresa sinks into a depression from a tragic accident, The last person she expected to make her feel better, makes her happy as romance blossoms.
1. With Love

Ok I know I should be working on Watercut but I have two excuses. Number one is that this story was jumping off the paper, and second, I might have los- misplaced the story. Hehehe.

Archie- Get to the story!! No one cares about that horrible story anyways!! I am in this one a lot so I like it!!!!!!!!

Theresa- I thought people liked it, and Archie, you are starting to sound like Neil!!!!!

Jay- Hopefully no one dies in this one!!

Me- Ummmmm sure Jay, just keep that hope.

Archie- Shut up already!! We are boring the people!!!

Neil- You mean of _ME_. Fans, you want to know my hair secret? Ok so first you cut up a chicken. Do not forget to wear gloves. Then..... AGHHHH!!!!!!!!!

Me pushing Neil in closet- Naptime for the hair specialist!! Ok enjoy!

X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X

Except for the fact that it was spring break, it was a normal Friday night in Brownstone. Everyone was sitting around the TV picking a movie to watch as they argued over who's turn it was to sit in the arm chair so they weren't squished into the couch. Athena walked in, slapping envelopes on the table. " Mails here." She said, in a mellow tone. " Lets see if any me loving fans sent me a letter." Herry rolled his eyes as he watched Neil make a mad dash for the mail pile.

" There's one for Me, Jay and Theresa." Said Neil, tossing them toward the group as he read the names. Jay opened his to find a postcard from his parents who were vacationing in Hawaii. He laughed as he read his dad's bad joke's. Neil had a letter from the hairsalon re-scheduling his appointment.

Theresa had a letter from her Uncle Ronald. She got up from the couch, and stood in the doorway between the stairs and the living room. She loved her Uncle Ronald like a second father. As she started reading the letter, her smile faded, and tears filled her eyes. She dropped the letter, and ran up the stairs. Nobody noticed her dissapearence until the sound of a door slamming echoed through the house.

"What's her deal?" Asked Neil. Atlanta and Jay exchanged looks, and both went for the letter that Theresa had dropped. As they read the letter, Jay's eyes grew in suprise and sympathy. " Oh my God!" He said, heading for the stairs. Archie shook his head. "What's up with the drama queen this time? Did her Daddy cut off her credit card? How tragic!" He said with sarcasm and annoyance dripping down the words said. But the others were leaning forward, waiting to be informed about Theresa like the information was the best thing since bread. ( N/A Don't get that saying too much but you know, I needed to say it cause I find it funny.) " Archie, this is serious!" Said Atlanta, looking up the stairs to listen to muffled cries from Theresa. Archies face softened a bit, and he listened with everyone, but not as passionately.

Atlanta began to speak again. " Guy's, Theresa's dad. . he . . . . died in a car crash." The room went dead quiet just then. After an akward silence, everyone rushed up the stairs at the same time. It didn't work as well as they had planned, and everyone fell to the ground. After a minute, they decided that Atlanta should go first, seeing as she and Jay were Theresa's closest friends. Although Neil complained about it, Atlanta started up the stairs ; alone this time.

As Atlanta reached Theresa's room, she found Theresa on her knees, covering her eyes. Jay was sitting akwardly beside her, not knowing what to do. Atlanta walked in and gave her friend a hug, noticing her feel comfort from the embrace.

After a few hours, Theresa had cried herself to sleep. Jay, who could hardly keep his eyes open, had curled up beside her. (n/a STOP THOSE CREATIVE MINDS!!!!) Atlanta was sitting up against the wall farthest away from the door, debating wether she should go get Herry to help Jay and Theresa to bed. Reluctantly, Herry walked by before he went to bed. " Do you need help with anything in particular Atlanta?" (N/A No creative minds!! Geese, when will you guys get that I am not the kind to write that kind of stuff!!!!!!) Atlanta nodded slightly, and opened the door farther so Herry could drag Jay out of Theresa's room. ( N/A What did I say about those creative minds??? Geese people!!)

As Herry lifted Theresa into her bed, she dropped a locket that was open. Atlanta picked it up to have a closer look. On one side of the locket, it had a picture of a lady with orange hair that whisped at an end on her shoulders. Atlanta guessed it was Theresa's mother because under the picture, it said _Mommy's Little Angel. _On the other side, it said _Daddy's Little Girl _with a picture of her father who the rest of the gang had met a few months ago. In the middle, where the two sides connected, it said _To Theresa, with love, Mommy and Daddy._ Atlanta gently traced over the engravement with her hand, realizing only now that Theresa had neither of her parents left to love her.

Herry said goodnight to Atlanta, and left the two girls alone. ( N/A Seriously, again with you sick minded people!!) Atlanta placed the locket on Theresa's bedside table, and leaned over her. (N/A Do I even have to say it again?!) Atlanta looked at Theresa who was, by the looks of it, having a bad dream. " I'm really sorry about your dad 'Resa. Really sorry." With that, Atlanta left her to sleep, with the lights at a dim.

X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X

Archie- What the beep?!?! It was just like Atlanta Theresa and a little of Jay and Herry!! I would not say the credit card thing!!!!!! That would be super evil!

Neil- HELLO? HAIR SPECIALIST STILL IN THE CLOSET!!

Theresa- Why did you have to kill my dad?!?!

Herry- WOAH!!! Sick minded people would totally think of that Theresa Atlanta thing as wrong if you did not turn off their creative minds!!

Odie- Yah, but the Jay Theresa thing sleeping on the carpet would be okay.

Jay and Theresa- WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

Archie- Wait, I just realized something..... Why does this story say Archie and _Theresa_?? Please tell me I am not going to fall in love with the drama queen!!!

Theresa- Like you are any better!!!

Atlanta- Hey, how does this end?? And how soon? These guys are getting on my nerves!!

Me- It should end about now.

Neil- Wait, but you can't end it now!!

Me-Why not? The next chapter is coming soon.

Neil- But there is one problem.

Me- What is that?

Neil- I AM STILL IN THE CLOS-

Me and everyone but Neil- BYE EVERYONE!! Sassyprincess loves you!!!!!!!

Neil- Guys what are you doing with that tape and.. OMG THAT IS MY KISSING MOUTH!!!!!!!!!!!! FANS! HELP YOUR NEIL PLEASE!!!!! BEFORE SHE TURNS OFF HER COMPUT-


	2. First Visit

** Hello people!! Ok so this is chapter 2!! So this chapter is dedicated to... That special person called COTT. no. 1. fan!! Thank you for being the first person to review chapter 1. Special thanks go to the other reviewers who are Thunder-Handicappy-Goddess, kbrow144, and Aussie Heroine.**

**Archie- Haha! You only got four reviews.**

**Me- Ya, well hopefully more people will review chapter two.**

**Theresa- Is Neil still in the closet??**

**Me- Who's Neil???**

**Theresa- You know, that blonde narcissistic guy who got tape on his "kissing mouth" In the last chapter.**

**Me- Oh, that Neil!! He uhhh can't come to the phone right now. Please leave your name and phone number after the beep. He will return your call.**

**Theresa glaring at me**

**Me- ummm **_**Beep.........**_

**Ummm.. Enjoy!!**

**X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O**

The next morning, everyone but Theresa was eating breakfast. When Athena asked where she was, everyone helped to explain, except Archie who just sat there silently chewing each piece of his cereal. Athena looked suprised, and went upstairs to Theresa's room to talk to her. When she came back, the team could hear muffled cries from Theresa. " Athena, what did you say to her?" Asked Archie, with concern in his voice. Athena looked taken a-back from his tone. " I told her to get over it. Geese, she can be so sensitive!" Neil nodded. " I know!" He said in agreement. Archie hit Neil, and went to Theresa to talk to her. He brought a bowl of cereal with him.

Theresa was sitting on her window seat, hugging her knees, and examining her necklace. Tears rolled down her face in a constant rythm. When she saw Archie through the open door, she quickly wiped away her tears. " It's okay Theresa. You don't have to hide the fact that your sad." He said, understanding what she was going through. " I brought you some breakfast." He said, placing the bowl on her bedside table. He sat on her bed, not knowing what else to do. They sat like that for a few minutes. Theresa was suprised that it was Archie who had come. Other then Neil, he was the last person she would expect to come to try to help. " Theresa, I know how you feel. I lost my mom when I was three, and my dad when I was twelve. It's okay to talk about it, and it really helps. Theresa nodded, and they sat in another akward silence before Archie decided to leave. As he did, Jay walked in.

Jay sat next to Theresa on the window seat, and wrapped an arm around her. " Jay, why did it have to happen?" Jay didn't know how to anwser this question of hers, so he squeezed her tighter and said" No matter how many losses, we will always be your family.

**X O XO X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O O X **

**Me- So wasn't that interesting?**

**Archie- short is more like it!!!**

**Me- I know! But prepare for another short one the next chapter as well!**

**Theresa- Seriously, where is Neil????**

**Me ( Whispering)- Wouldn't you like to know!**

**Theresa- What!!!! What the BEEP is that supposed to mean.**

**Me- I repeat wouldn't you like to know!!**

**Theresa- Ummm Ya, actually I would.**

**Me- Oh.....Ok**

**Me whispering in Theresa's ear where he is**

**Theresa- OMG!!!!!!! THAT IS SO HORRIBLE AND FUNNY AT THE SAME TIME!!!!!!!!!**

**Archie- What? What did you do??**

**Me telling him**

**Archie- OMG! THAT IS EVIL!! YOU SHOULD JOIN THE SIDE OF EVIL WITH ATLANTA AND I!!**

**Me- I feel honored!!!!**

**Herry- Fans, please give her ideas on what she did to Neil in your reviews. She just said random stuff to them to shut them up. Neil is actually still in the closet. The only reason he is so quiet is because he fell asleep. So please, she needs to get her story straight for Archie and Theresa.**

**Me- By the way, the story is almost over because there are only five chapters! I want to have as many reviews as possible!!! Lets try to get to thirty. The only reason that my expectations are so low is because this is not a very popular pair.**

**Archie- Please also check out her other story Watercut. She is desperate for reviews there to!**

**Me- That may be true but its still mean to say! So..... SHUT UP ARCHIE OR I WILL DO TO YOU WHAT I DID TO NEIL!**

**Me- Wich is a thing I dont even know. Ok well, review, and prepare for the next chapter!!!**

**Archie- No, please don't!**

**Archie runs away in fear.**

**OK, BYE!!**

**Luv Sassyprincess! ! **


	3. Akward Advice

**Hey! I am soooo sorry about not updating. This story sorta fails! But dont worry! Im not the type to discontinue! Okay, This chapter is dedicated to...**

**Archie: THUNDER-HANDICAPY-GODESS!**

**Theresa: Yay!**

**Neil: HELP!**

**Archie: How is he still talking after you did that stuff to him?**

**Me: Lets get to the story!**

**Herry: WAIT!**

**Me: What?**

**Herry: Uhhhhhhh I forget**

**Me: Good for you.**

**Herry: Oh yeah! Thanx also to genbo, BlondeHairBlueEyes14, Aussie Heroine, , and kbrow144!**

**Me: That being said, here is chapter three!**

**Theresa: Yay!**

**X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O**

Everyone took turns talking to Theresa, but she was always sad. One night, Archie came in to talk with her, sitting next to her akwardly. He rubbed the back of his neck, noticing how uncomfortable this was for both of shifted in his seat,a nd accudently nudged Theresa. She sniffed and leaned against his shoulder. He disndt want to just push her off, ao he wrpped his arm around her, her hair brushing softly against his cheek as she nudged in closer.

Archie looked down at Theresa who was nestled next to him. Her eyes were red, and she was blushing. Tears were silently flowing down her face as they stained her cheeks. Archie pulled her closer. "You know, when my dad died... There was something that always made me feel better...`" Theresa looked up at him, her emerald eyes urging him to go on. "I... Uh..." Theresa cocked her head to the side like a little dog. "Tell me." She said sotly. Archie smiled a little, and rubbed the back of his neck.

" I... uh... wrote poetry. Like about... how I felt. And stuff..." Archie squinted his eyes, and held his breath, waiting for he to laugh at how stupid it was. She just nodded. "Dinners ready!" Athenas voice boomed throughout Brownstone. They listened to the multiple sounds of doors opening and closing, and the shuffle of feet going down the stairs.

:

"Are you coming?" Archie asked Theresa. Theresa shook her head. "No, Im just going to stay up here." She told him. Archie got up and headed for the door. "And Archie..." He darted around to face her. "Thanks." She whispered, smiling. It was the first smile Archie had seen from her in three days, and until now, he hadnt realised how much he had missed it. He grinned as he shut the door. "Anytime 'Resa." He said beaming.

**X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X**

**Archie: THATS IT!**

**Me: Stop spazzing! The next chapter is being typed right after I put this one up so it should be up tonight or tomorrow!**

**Archie: TYPE FASTER!**

**Theresa: Yay!**

**Me: Whats with the yay thing Theresa?**

**Theresa: Yay!**

**Me: Ummmm**

**Theresa: Yay!**

**Me and Archie: ok?**

**Jay and Herry: Review!**

**Theresa: Yay!**


	4. Untrue Poetry

**Herry: OMG SASSYPRINCESS!**

**Me: OMG HERRY! What?**

**Herry: You didnt get any reviews at all for your last chapter! This sucks!**

**Me: Dude, we sorta just put that chapter up so yeah.**

**Theresa: Yay!**

**Archie: Kay, seriously, what is wrong with her?**

**Me: I wish I knew, just like you wish you knew what I really did to Neil!**

**Archie: I thought you told me?**

**Me: Or did I...**

**Archie: Yeah, you did**

**Me: Oh, yeah I did.**

**Odie: Okay, chapter five.**

**Theresa: Yay!**

**Me: **shes starting to scare me

**X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O**

After dinner, Archie went to Theresas room again. Theresa was writing something, and as she heard footsteps, she quickly hid it behind her pillow. But when she saw it was Archie, she pulled it out again. "What are you writing?" Archie asked as he closed the door behind him. She smiled and handed him the sheet.

Mixed emotions filled Archie as he read the poem that she had written. It was about how she wanted to save her dad as he "slipped throught the ice" But she couldnt reach him. lThe last line made him shake his head. It said " But your already gone. Its all my fault, and it forever will be." He handed the poem back to Theresa and sat next to her.

He hugged her, and held her hands. " I know this is how you feel...that its all your fault... But you have toremember that its not." Theresa's eyes filled with tears. "But...it is." She put her head in her hands and cried, shaking silently. Archie hugged her closer to him. He lay her down on a pillow, and lay next to her (**NA no sick minds please.)** " Theresa, you have to believe me. I felt the same way at first, but now I know its not true." Theresa cuddled closer to him, her tears soaking his shirt. He rubbed her back as her sharp gasps turned to slow, even breaths. "Goodnight Theresa." He whispered.

**X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O**

**Archie: THATS SO SHO-**

**Me: I know Archie, its short, Im sorry!**

**Odie: Okay, the next chapter is the last one. Prepare your last reviews.**

**Herry: SHE IS STILL DOING WATERCUT! DONT WORRY!**

**Theresa: Yay!**

**Me: Okay, byee I will hear from you next chapter. (Hopefully...)**

**Jay: Okay, well we have a problem, Theresa is crazy Neil is_ Odie is looking forward to the end, and ARCHIE AND THERESA ARE HOOKED UP!**

**Archie: WHAT!**

**Theresa:... Yay?...**


	5. Smiling Eyes

**WELCOME TO THE FINAL CHAPTER!**

**Theresa: Yay!**

**Archie: So this is the last chapter and we would like to dedicate it to everyone who has ever reviewed!**

**Me: Sooooo this is for these people because...**

**Odie: Thunder-Handicapy-Godess- You helped Sassyprincess with your guidance and experience!**

**Jay: Aussie Herione- you put a compliment in every review :)**

**Theresa: YAY! KBROW144 YOU ARE HER MOST BEST FRIEND OF ALL TIME ON FANFIC! YAY!**

**Archie: - Because you love me!**

**Me: ARCHIE! SAY THE REAL REASON!**

**Archie: FINE! (reads off paper) Umm Because you love the pairing Theresa and me. Wait, WHAT!**

**Atlanta: .- Because you were the first to review this story and because you like the story.**

**Herry: genbo- Because you agree on this pairing, and you also noticed that Theresa always falls on top of Archie.**

**Neil: **

**(Translation: BlondeHairBlueEyes14-For being an awesome best friend on and off Fanfic, and for reviewing my stories although you hate this show :P)**

**Me: And to Chelsea, a person who understands my humor! :P**

**CHAPTER FIVE!**

**X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X**

Theresa woke up, and feeling better, went downstairs for breakfast. Jay was the only one down there so far. He grinned at her and said, "Hey Theresa, how are you feeling?" Theresa returned the smile. "Im better." She said. He looked her up and down, and saw that she did look better. Her pale green eyes were back to their emerald colour. They glowed of happiness.

"Do you want some cereal?" _How stupid was that! Do you want some cereal! God, he lost his mind for this girl! _She smiled again. "No thanks" she said calmly. She went into the living room, and sat on the couch. Jay followed her and found her writing something. "What are you writing?" He asked curiosly. "Nothing!...Its...nothing" she shoved the paper behind her back and Jay nodded, understanding that it was private, and he went back in the kitchen.

Archie walked in at that exact moment. He sat down next to Theresa. Jay watched as Theresa took out the paper and gave it to Archie. Jay was confused. Why show the paper to Archie opposed to him? After Archie read the paper, Theresa hugged Archie as Jays eyes filled with jealousy. Archie gave Jay an akward smile, and Jay responded with a crooked one, leaving the "couple" alone, and he walked up the stairs, and slammed the door behind him, probably waking everyone up.

Archie pulled Theresa to her feet, and took out a box. He handed it to Theresa. She opened it carefully, wondering what could be in it. She gasped as she saw the beautiful necklace that was contained in the box. It was shaped as a heart, and on the silver front, gentle details lined the delicate little charm. Archie watched tears of happiness brim Theresa's eyes. "Open it." He urged with a smile. Theresa fumbled with the latch on the locket. When she finally got it opened, she smiled brightly. There was a picture of Archie and her in it that was taken the day they had thought they had defeated Cronus. Archie was carrying her bridal style, and they both had on big bright smiles.

"Thank you Archie!" She said, amazed. "Did you.. read it?" He asked. Theresa hadnt known there was writing. She looked closely on the other side of the locket. "_Dear Theresa, I will love you through any sadness that comes, love Archie."_

Did it say he will **love her**? Archie carefully took the locket from her hands, and undid it. Theresa spun around so that Archie could put it on her. He clipped it behind her neck, and lifted her hair out of the way. Theresa was speechless. Archie stroked the side of her face as she cried. As she stopped crying, Archie said " I know you probably dont feel the same way, but at least you know now how I feel."

He started walking away to the stairs. "Wait!" Theresa said. They both leaned into eachother, and their lips met as their eyes did the smiling.

**X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O**

**Okay so that was the last chapter. Cheesy, I know! So thank you for supporting me through this story! Im so sad its over, but Im happy I did it! Thanks again to all the people who reviewed throughout the story! Now to tell you what happened to Neil! **

**Archie: You shaved his head, and eyebrows...**

**Theresa: And you put dirt all over his face...**

**Archie: You broke all his mirrors...**

**Theresa: And ducktaped his mouth...**

**Archie: And...**

**Me: Well... **

**Archie and Theresa: IT WAS ALL A LIE!**

**Me: Well... I ducktaped his mouth.. and put him in a closet.**

**Archie: Well then.**

**Theresa: Yay!**

**Me Now that its the end, will you tell us why you kept saying yay?**

**Theresa: Oh, you guys got boring, so I left an android here that likes saying yay, Odie made it for me!**

**Me: Okay?**

**Neil: CAN I COME OUT NOW!**

**Everyone: BYE EVERYONE! WE ALL LOVE ALL OF YOU! (HEART HEART HEART HEART!)**

**Luv Sassyprincess, and the crew!**


End file.
